Dana in wonderland
by DanaKat
Summary: what would happen if a girl truly wished to go to the kingdom of hearts after she read about it? how will she react when she finds out that the author was alice and that... she lied. can the new foreigner bring happiness back to the land of her dreams? rating may change


i do not own heart no kuni no alice

please don't rag on my character, because i put a lot of myself into her. i even used my own name. i enjoy constructive criticism, but don't be mean just for the fun of it because, if you insult my character, you would be insulting me.

note: wolfsbane is not my last name, but dana is my first. do you really think that i would give out my full name?

me:

my name is Dana Wolfsbane. the people that i hate call me DW .i have eyes that most would call 'stunning', but i don't see it. i do like the color though. they are an indigo blue, almost purple, and are what i like best about myself. i have long, wavy but not curly, natural red hair that i put into different styles daily. i am skinny and a little on the short side, but am fairly strong and can best most boys at my school in any physical activity other that wrestling. I'm shore that i could beat them at that too, but i don't like to touch people. many like to say that i am like a cat, that i am nimble and have fast reflexes, and that my actions even resemble that of a feline. whatever. i have small delicate hands, but my feat are a size 9. i am always made to wear skirts and dresses by my mother, even though i detest them.

"god, i feel like cinderella…" i grumbled as i scrubbed the floor on my hands and knees. i had gotten in trouble once again for neglecting my chores, so i was given more. its not as if i actually neglected them, its just that i don't do them unless i was asked to, just like all of the other normal teenagers. but what was not normal about me was that i was not content with my life like all of the other cookie cutter students at school. we all had the same problems, I'm shore, but i wanted….more. i needed more. i often found myself wishing i could replace the main characters in my favorite books with myself. i wanted adventure, something my small town sadly had a lack of.

"are you done yet dana?!" my mother screamed from her room across our little one story house. i liked our house, it was cozy. she didn't see it that way. so to make up for its size, she constantly had me cleaning and polishing anything and everything to make it look more expensive. i never understood why. i mean she is the one that always told me that what others think doesn't matter. looking back i can see all of the things she did that contradicted her teachings. she always got me clothes that were frilly and girly and things that would make me 'popular'. i hated all of them. i would always end up tearing things on purpose so that i could put silly little patches on my pants and wear neon colored tang tops under my shirts. if and when i was made to wear skirts and dresses, i would pick ones that were ether to the floor, or were just short enough to have me wear crazy tights under them.

"almost mom!" i yelled back. i wanted to get done as soon as possible so that i could talk to my sister. she was finally home from were ever she was and i missed her! she was one of the only ones that showed me any sort of kindness. shore, my dad was nice, but he was always ether sleeping or at work, and my mother looked out for me, but not like my sister did. she just understood me more. i had friends and the likes, a lot in fact, but only a select few got to see past my 'school self'. at that place, i was cool. i was independent. i was in no need of anybody els, so for some reason, they all needed me. why? people are stupid. and i really don't need any of then, except my sister, my michele.i quickly finished moping up and through the mop and sponges into the sink. "nobody goes into the kitchen for at least half an hour!" i shouted as i made a b-line for michele's bedroom.

just as i was about to knock on the door, the gothic beauty that was my sister opened it and stepped out. "oh, hay dana! my rides here, see you later!" she walked past me and strutted down the hallway toward the living room. i was close to tears. ever sense she graduated, she has been home less and less. i get it. i would leave too if i could. i would leave and probably never come back. i knew that she never really wanted to come back either, but she did. she always did, because i needed her. she was my way of living. i couldn't have adventures, but she always managed to find something interesting to do, and she would share her stories with me when she got home. it was selfish of me. i should have let her go. i wanted her to be happy. but i was selfish. she wouldn't leave unless i told her it was ok, and i wouldn't do that unless i was able to leave as well.

"your going already? but… i missed you…." so selfish. she turned around and ran back to give me a glomp hug. i smiled to myself. so selfish. my smile vanished at the thought." i-its ok, you'll be home later right? and then i'll talk to you. go hang out with your friends, i'll be fine"

she squeezed me extra hard. by the time she let go, i was panting for breath, trying not to die. she just giggled." yay, i'll come back" she said with a little grin, but i could see the sadness in her eyes at the thought. i was so selfish. i wish i could leave so that she wouldn't have to stay here for me. i would go anywhere. preferable into a book, but life doesn't work like 'inkheart'. " and in the meantime," she added cheerfully as she reached into her over shoulder bag " i got you a new book!"

"really! thanks! i just finished that other one!" i read the tidal. "heart no kuni no alice? whats it about?"

" its kinda like alice in wonderland, only a little different. I'm shore you'll like it" she smiled down to me

"I'm shore i will" i smiled back up

i walked her to the door and watched from the porch as my black clad sister got into a dark blue car and sped away. "…have fun onee-chan…" i slumped down onto the cold wooden steps and started humming 'london bridge is falling down'. i always sang or hummed that song when i felt sad or lonely or bored, so pretty much all the time. i would have liked to tell her about the dissection we had to do in science class. i was the only girl that would even pick up the scalpel. some of the others even through up, but i thought it was cool. I'm not exactly your cheery peace of sunshine. in fact i prefer thing to be a bit on the dark side. many that was another reason i loved my sister so much? i never got to wear black, so i always got as close to it as possible, wearing deep blues and purples and blood reds with dark grey. even the walls of my room are a dark purple. they are also lined with shelves filled with small bottles and trays of different rare stones and rock formations along with about a gazilion different sized clocks and watches. only a couple of them actually worked one of which being my prized pocket watch. it, along with a choker i made myself with blue ribbon and different clock parts, were the only juliery i would willing wear, other that the ear cuff that i have to hide from mother.

as i thought about my room and its contents more and more, i felt drowsy and craved my twin bed filled to the brim with pillows (my closest companions) of assorted reds blacks and blues. i got up and stretched out before heading into the house and back to my lair. i changed into my PJs, witch were a pare of silk, big and poofy bark blue pants and a blood red tang top. as i was about to crawl into bed, i spotted my new book sitting atop my pile of newly shed clothes. i decided that it wouldn't hurt to read it a little before snoozing. i picked it up and got into bed, turning off my main light and turning on my bedside lamp, and started to read

before i new it, it was morning, and i was still up, finishing off the last pages of the book. i new myself better that to try to do some light reading before bed. my mind seamed to think 'who needs sleep when you've got a perfectly interesting thing right here. oh and how about you take this migraine too? just to make shore that you can't sleep'. stupid brain.

"…shit…" i said groggily as i looked at my clock. it was 4 in the morning.

thank god it was saturday. even though i had gotten even darker circles under my already swollen eyes, it was worth it. that was a great book. i wish i could have been alice. i wish i could have gone to wonderland. i wish i could have met julius. and i knew for shore, that i would have done a couple choice things differently than her when that clockmaker hugged her. i would have hugged back, and never let go. i wish, i wish, irish.(wow, i must be really tired) but alas it shall never be. with those thoughts in my mined, i drifted off into a strange dream.

i was walking on some sort of cloud. or maybe it was smoke. all i knew was that i was on some sort of grey swirling but still solid mass. i didn't know what i was doing but it felt like i was looking for something. it felt like if i found that thing, i would get something special. something i wanted. i didn't know what i wanted, but i knew i wanted it. badly. as i continued my search for nothing and everything, a voice called out to me. it was kind, but somewhat ominous and it sent shivers down my spine.

"i know what your looking for. i can get you there." get me there? so i was looking for a place?

"h-how?" i called back out to the voice. even though it was badly a whisper, my words seemed to fill the endless space around me. the voice that replied seemed to only reach my ears. and for some reason, i desperately wanted to hear it.

"you wished. i can grant it. you wished." it echoed into my mined. i didn't understand. i know i wished to leave for someplace new but i didn't wish for one place in particular. curiosity got the better of my judgment that told my to somehow run away from the voice.

" where did i wish to go? how can you take me there? who are you?"

"I'm not taking you. someone els is bringing you. someone you know, but have never met. he will find you and take you to the place of your dreams. the wonderful place you wanted."

"what do you mean? how can i know him if we've never met?"

"all will reveal its self in time. all will be revealed. you will understand. in time" the voice seemed to fans away as if it were leaving. i panicked. i didn't know were to go or if i should trust this person…voice….thing.

"wait! come back! answer my questions! were am i? who are you!?"

" i am your nightmare" the voice suddenly called loud and clear into my mind before it vanished completely. for the first time i stopped walking. i was scared. not of him, but of finding myself alone. i looked down at my hands that started feeling a little numb.

"what is this?!" i yelled. my hands were becoming increasingly transparent until they looked to be almost invisible. the same thing started happening with my arms and legs. the transparency continued to my torsos and i watched in horror as it creeped its way up my neck. i started feeling dizzy and the smoke around me started to swirl around me until i became completely engulfed in it. i gave out one last scream before i completely passed out.

i woke back up with a start. i was in a cold sweat and was panting lightly. i looked back over at the alarm clock, the only digital clock in the room, and saw that i had only been asleep for about 5 minutes. *sigh*. "well, i might as well get up" i groaned to myself. it was only around 8:30 but the sky was already dark. perfect for a walk. and it was fall. even better. i put on my favorite jeans (that happened to be bellbottoms) that have skull and leaf patches and a ripped beyond recognition something over my red tank (i think it might have been a scarf?) i opened my bedroom door and went into my parents room that was directly across from mine."mom, I'm going out"

"out? out were? with who? do you have a boyfriend? you know your not allowed to have one of those till your older. you can't go out. get back in your room. ill talk to you more about this tomorrow."

"*sigh* no mom, i don't have a boyfriend. I'm just going for a walk. and I'm in high school! i think i should be old enough to have one!"

"don't you talk back to me young lady!"

"whatever! ill be back before midnight."

"make shore that you are, or don't come back at all."

"don't tempt me." i grumbled on my way down the hall and into the living room

"see ya dad"

"bye, be carful"

"k. love you"

"you too"

i grabbed the only pace of black clothing i had (a floor length witch's cloak) and headed out the door. i loved that cloak. it was mine sense haloween 3 years ago. i always took it instead of a jacket, much to mother's chagrin. i was only alowd to wear it at night.

as i walked along the path in the forest that was next to my house (for real, i have a forest next to my real house) i got the feeling that i wasn't alone. i didn't like it. normally the night soothed me and i could stay out forever, but this was different. i always have had a good sense of danger. a tickle in my spine told me of what was happening before it ever did, and now, i couldn't stop shivering. something was about to go down. i reached into my pocket and took a small comfort in the fact that i had remembered to bring my butterfly knife. i didn't have its twin, but i could still do damage with just one. i had learned to use them from my hunting expert, grampa dan. the silver blades with light blue handles had been a gift to me a couple Christmases ago. they were beautiful. very elegant with small vines, flowers, and leaves carved into the blades and painted along the handles. I've only ever had to use them one other time, to help a woman who was getting mugged. all i had to do was pin the guy's shirt to the wall to make him stop. it was funny, the look on his face, when the officer that arrived moments latter gave me the knife back. it was even funnier when the cop turned his back and i acted like i was going to through it at the perp again.

the sound of a twig snapping pulled me violently out of my thoughts as i wiped around to face the source of the noise. standing there, half hidden in the shadows, was a tall man who's glasses reflected the moon. my had gripped the knife tightly inside my pants pocket. i started to shiver even word than before. i didn't really feel the danger that i had before, but that didn't matter, because i could plainly see that i was in fact being fallowed. even though i was freaked out of my mind, i didn't let whoever this was have the satisfaction of seeing me crippled by fright. i stood tall and held my ground and was carful to keep my voice strong as i called out to him.

"who are you? why were you fallowing me?"the man looked to be a little confused at my stated questions. a couple seconds fallowed as his only explanation. "i demand satisfaction. answer me damit."

he chucked slightly as i stared him down "you are different than i though you would be. no matter, we must be on our way" he said happily as he turned to leave, expecting me to fallow.

"we? i won't be going anywhere with you. leave, before i am forced to make you."

"what? are you not her? i could have sworn you were her! nightmare even said that this is where she would be!" he started to walk down the path, away from me.

"wait! her who? how do you know about my dream?" he visibly brightened up and turned back around

"your dream!? so you are her! perfect!"

"are you mad!? her who?"

"…." he pulled out a peace of paper from his breast pocket "… dana wolf-pain…"

i sighed, no one got my last name right and i was the butt of vampire and werwolf jokes because of it. "thats wolfsbane." i stood there for a moment before realizing that he did somehow know me. "what do you want with me?" i asked getting a little worried.

"i just want to make you happy! come on! lets go!" he bounced up to me out of the shadows. i gasped as he came fully into view. he had white hair and big round glasses. he wore a black and red checkered waistcoat with a large golden pocket watch and black pants. everything about him was familiar. i finally figured out why when i caught a glimpse of fluffy rabbit ears atop his head. he would have talked me to the floor if i hadn't produced the knife and held it out at arms length, slightly poking at his chest with it.

"no way…your…..it can't be!"

"oh, but it is!'' peter white sang happily. his cheer was swept away when he looked down at the knife." what are you doing? do you not love me new alice? its time to go. go to he place you wished for."

i slowly lowered my blade and let it disappear into the handle." so…. your taking me?….away? to wonderland?"

"if that is still your wish." he said as he finally got me into a bone crushing grip." i just want to make you happy, new alice" he repeated.

"i can't go" he pulled away and looked at me, shocked. "i mean…. i want to, but…. i have responsibilities."

"like what?"

"like…. taking care of the chores and helping to bring in moony."

"but with you gone, there will be less dirty things. and your parents will no longer have to pay for things for you so you don't need to help out with financial problems. as for your sister, didn't you say that she could leave when you did?"

"…yes…. wait, how do you know about my sister?"

"nightmare told me."

"nightmare…. is he the same as in the book to?"

"yes"

"then why didn't he show himself to me in my dream!?"

peter gave a shrug. "who knows. he is a strange worm" peter grabbed my hand and started running off into the forest. "here we go! next stop the country of hearts!" i tuned against him as hard as i could.

"wait! can't i say goodbye?"

"nope!"

"what!? release me!" he came to a stop as i tore my hand out of his."i have to!"

"new alice…. do you think think that they would let you go? if you came home telling your parents that a _man _with rabbit ears was going to take you to a magical land, do you think that they would just let you go?"

"…no… but… can't i at least leave a note? and grab a few things?" he was quiet for a few moments, contemplating.

".. and if i say yes… you'll go with me?"

"…yes"

"splendid!"

with that he scooped me up and through me over his shoulder and started running in the direction of my house. i knew it was useless to strugle, so i just let him carry me. as he bounded up the steps of the front porch (my house, even though it was one story, was high off the ground on flood stilts) and was about to turn the door nob, i whispered urgently into his ear."wait! they can't see you remember?plus i need you to catch me when i jump out my window." he set me down and gave me a smile

"ok, but, new alice, put on something nice! a dress maybe!"

"what!?" i whisper screamed at him

"don't you want everyone to have a good first impression of you?"

"… i reuse…now get out of here! its almost midnight!"

"what ever you say new alice" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped the long way down to the ground.

"stop calling me that!" i called down to him. he turned and beamed back up at me

"why? that is what you are"

"no. its not. i am not alice. my name is not alice. i am dana wolfsbane and i would like to be addressed as such" i replied in a stern but gentle voice.

"….. wow, you are definitely different than her! you didn't even try to hit me when i kissed you! and you don't yell when you're upset! and i thought you would be the same as the ones before her! i love you dana!"

i sighed. i was to nice to people sometimes " wonderful, now if you'll excuse me" i said as i turned, opened the door, and walked inside.

my mother was sitting in the lazy boy, watching her recorded soap operas. i tried to sneak my way past her (not the best idea if you have to walk directly in front of her) but to no avail. "who were you talking to?" she asked in a deadly calm way. i froze.

"n-no one!"

"oh? then who is alice? who should address you by your proper name?"

"oh… um… i… I'm in a play! yay! and i was rehearsing my lines to myself….. and i accidentally said my real name instead of my stage name, because there so similar!" i explained as quickly as i could. i was never a god lier unless it came to why my homework was late.

"and what is your stage name?"

"…aina painswill?"

"really?" _I'm dead!_ "…..well, i look forward to seeing you perform"

i gasped._ she bought it!_ i was so happy. i gave her a hug and skipped into my room. in my room, i grabbed my large black duffle bag and filled it with all the clothes i could manage, including mostly pants, a couple dresses, a few shirts, and lots of thigh high socks. i then proceeded to stuff a pair of black flats, a mini cat backpack, my skeleton animal rabbit, my pocket watch and other julery, some underwear, and my sketch book into it. as i placed my last animal hat inside and zipped it up, i pulled off my top layers and slipped on my favorite dress over my pants. the best way i could describe it would be renaissance ballerina. it was dark blue with purple embroidery along the top and bottom and had long sleeves that went past my hands and were tight up top but came to be much to large at the bottom, a brown corset that separated the sweetheart neckline from the poofy skirt that stopped just below my butt (another reason i left my pants on), and black ribbon halter i pulled the corset tight and tied the string into a bow at my lower back, i herd a knock at my window. i ran over to it and let in a certain rabbit man that was perched on my window sill.

"are you done yet?" he wined at me. he had a slight triple of blood coming from his nose. _did he watch me change!?_ i let the thought die as i started to scrible on a peace of paper.

"almost, i just need to write some notes. you can take my bag down wile you wait"

"alright!" he grabbed it and jumped out the window.

i finish the typical 'I'm running away,don't look for me and i love you' not and set it on my bed. i then wrote the whole sinariow of what happened to me in the past few hours down on a second note and taped it to the cover of the book that started it all. i packed one last small bag with my woman necessities and walk over to my window. just as i was about to jump out, i herd my door creek open.

"dana i thought that you-!" michele stopped herself from saying whatever it was she was going to say as she saw me leaning out the window."dana! what are you doing!" she ruses over to me and pulled me back inside. "are you trying to kill yourself!? you'll never make that jump!"

"no, michele, i-" i was cut off be peter calling me from down below.

"dana! we must hurry! i can't take you with me if the clock strikes 12!"

"I'm coming!" i yelled back down. my sister looked over my shoulder and out the window to gaze at peter who was prepared to catch me.

"who is that!? are you trying to run away with that man!? no mater what he says, i will always love you more than him! you can't go! what if he turns out to be different than you think!" she was close to tears. and so was i.

"i love you to michele, with is why i have to go!" i grabbed the book with the note taped to it and pressed it into her tend that wasn't clamped around my arm."and I'm not running away with him. he's taking me to my dream world. read this and you'll understand." i kissed her on the cheek and prepared to jump out the window, but she did not release me from her grip.

"are you crazy!? your dream world!? there is no such place!" i desperately clawed at her hand as my many clocks began to chime.

"michele, please! its nearly midnight! i have to go!"

"no! i won't let you!"

"dana! whats going on!?" peter yelled from the ground.

"peter! help! she won't let go!" no later had i said that then he was standing next to me, holding my shoulders. my sister let out a gasp.

"you-your ears!" in her suprised state, she was no mach for peter who picked me up bridal stile and casually walked over to my floor length window.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but now its the country of hearts's turn to have dana. she is our new al- i mean, outsider." peter told her in a monotone voice before he jumped out the window.

"DANA!" michele yelled rushing over to a fast falling me. as peter and i gracefully landed on solid earth i looked back over at my window. michele hung half way out of it reaching helplessly in my direction as peter sprinted through the grass.

" just read the note! i promise you'll understand! someday, if you wish hard enough, you can see me again!" i screamed back to her as a whole suddenly appeared and peter jumped into it before it closed back up again. everything got fuzzy as we seamed to keep falling forever. my mined got cloudy and before i knew it, i lost consciousness and completely blacked out.

when i woke up, i was on something hard, cold, and screechy like sandpaper. even with it being hard and rough, i couldn't help but feel soothed by what i lay on, that must have been stone. i loved the cold, and this rock was the perfect temperature. at home even when it was only even remotely chilly, the heater would be blaring and i would sweet in the little sleep i got in the inferno that was my house. but this….. felt good. i turned from being on my back to being on my side and pressed my face and palms to the stone. "mmmmmmm…." i moaned as i let the coolness seep through my clothes and into my skin. i loved the cold. i would have drifted right back off to sleep, if i hadn't started hearing voices. i pretended to still be out of it, so that i could find out what they were discussing.

" so are you going to take this one in as well? not all of the outsiders immediately think of this as their home you know. what if she decided to come to heart castle like that girly one we got a while back? or to ,may god forded, hater estate like that one guy?" i immediately recognized this voice to be peter's, but who was he talking to? if i dared open my eyes, i could see who it was, but what if they saw? then my cover would be blown! i decided to stick it out and wait till the conversation was over.

" i am not _taking _anyone, rabbit. if she would like to stay here, she may. same as if she would like to go. it is irrelevant to were you or i would like her to live." the second voice stated cool and calmly. it held no emotion and it sent shivers down my spine. all i could do was listen to that beautiful, rich voice that was talking to peter, about _me!_ oh, i do love the cold.

"were you or _i_ would like her to live? so you do want her to stay here, don't you?" peter said it more as a statement than i question. i could detect more than a hint of teasing laced into the inquiry as well.

"… it is irrelevant." the deep voice that i craved repeated.

"…wo, wait, you really do want her to stay? and i thought you had learned your lesson with alice."

" i could say the same to you. why did you bring her?" the second demanded.

"no, no! this one was different! she wished! really, she did! and i didn't even know about it until nightmare sent me to get her!"

"really? so there is nothing to worry about?" he said it more to himself than to peter. this time i could hear something other than indifference in his voice. there was sadness and…. longing. i could feel eyes on my back as i was shore they looked over at me.

"awww, pore mortician" peter said in a mocking way " did he get lonely up here all by himself? i could visit you more, if you like" i couldn't believe how mean peter was being! i know i should have expected it, i did read all about him, but still! he just seemed so nice when he brought me here…..here. i suddenly remembered that i was no longer in my own world. i was somewhere els! wow…. am i that slow? it must have been from the fall. i shot bolt upright and stared at the men before me (surprisingly, there were thee), startling them and causing them to jump back a little.

"peter! did it work! I'm i free!?" i was feeling overwhelmed with joy. i finally got away from my dull, boring life. i scrambled to my feet and raced over to him. i grabbed both of his hands in mine and stared into his still startled eyes. the look i gave him just pleaded 'tell me its true'. he didn't answer for a long moment. i leaned a little into him and hugged his hands to my chest, the pleading look on my face intensified. "were am i?" i asked quietly.

"…. the country of hearts…." the look on my face was instantly replaced with one of pure joy.

"oh, thank you so much!" i hugged him title around his middled before i let go and started dancing around the area i recognized to be the top of the clock tower. i skipped along and giggled like a maniac before i came to a stop at the edge of the roof. placing my hands on the thick stone that acted as a short wall to keep people from falling off the edge, i leaned far out over it and exclaimed with excitement "wow! its more beautiful than i imagined!" i laughed my soft little feather of a laugh again as i crawled up onto the ledge and started skipping around once more, hoping over the small gaps in the carved rock. sometimes i had absolutely no regard for my own safety! it was just to much fun to be reckless! as i continued to bound along in my mirth, a small peace of the ledge gave out under one of my feet and caused me to fall and hit my head on the stone floor of the top of the . but thank god i didn't fall the other way….. i reached my hand up to rub the now throbbing part of my head. as i did, i felt warm, sticky liquid. i took my hand down and looked at it. it was completely covered in blood. i could feel the same red trickle its way down the side of my face and neck before small blood drops started to appear on the ground where my chin was tilted toward.

"god damit! not again!" my joy was replaced by anger as i reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out a cotton cloth and a small glass bottle of rubbing alcohol. "curse this fragile body!" i grumbled as two of the three men dashed up to me.

"Dana! are you ok!?"

"I'm fine peter. its not like this is anything I'm not used to." i pored the contents of the bottle onto the cloth and pressed it to the new gouge in my head. i hired through my teeth as it stung into the deep cut.

"what do you mean by that?" i turned to look at the man who had asked the question. he had knee length naive blue hair, a long black jacket, and was adorned with clocks, one of which he wore as an earring. in his hand rested a singular small wrench used for clock repair. he also happened to be the owner of that smoldering voice i had concentrated on earlier. my anger turned to astonishment and then into complete and utter happiness. i felt like i didn't have a care in the world when i looked at him. and i didn't other than the fact that my head was gushing blood.

"ha! no way! your julius! this is so cool! you know your part of the reason i wished to come here!" i saw him blush at what i said and i fallowed right after when i realized what i just confessed. i was true, but i didn't want him to now that right away! did i? my big mouth seemed to think i did. i quickly changed the subjected back to his question. "..um…..yay… i like high places, but I'm not so good at staying in them" i pulled back my bangs to reveal a long scare that just barley missed my left eye. i then proceeded to pull up the sleeve of my right arm, that was still holding the cloth to my head,to the shoulder to show the many scars that adorned my arm. julius looked at all of them with surprise. " but i almost always catch myself!" i interjected, trying to stop I'm from worrying, or more likely yelling at me to be more carful. "…but that can still prove painful" i pulled the rip in my pants that was at the knee open a little wider to let him see the scars that were on it as well. the last scars i showed him for the time being, were on my hand itself. two that caught his eyes in particular were exactly alike in every way. the only difference was that one was on the palm of my and and one was on the back. he took my hand and pressed his thumb into the center, directly over the scar as he did the same with his middle finger into the back of my hand."…. i fell at a construction site…..landed on a nail."

"…. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to pry." he had another slight blush on his face as he quickly dropped my hand and stepped back. i giggled.

"its ok, you get used to it" i gave him a sweat smile. i wanted to be friends with him. maybe even more. so i would tell him about anything he wondered about if the answer was in my knowledge. i took his and again and as i opened my mouth to say more i was cut off by the third man as he finally walked up to stand a couple feet behind us. he had on a black top hat that was adorned with roses and a white jacket. i recognized him to be the mad hatter himself, blood durpe.

"well, well. your not so different from alice after all, are you? hugging one man then showing your body to the next. i wouldn't be surprised if you tackled me to the ground and started to kiss me right now." he said with a smirk. wow, he was exactly how i imagined him to be. well i had an idea.

"we'll see about that" i dropped julius's hand and ran toward blood. before anyone new what was going on, i was laying on top of blood, who was now on the ground, as i proudly wore the smirk i just stole from him. i kissed him on the cheap before i got up to straddle his waist. "just as i thought" i remarked in the same tone of voice he just used "you are actually _very_ surprised" i got up off of him and strode back to the others with my head held high. "so, what were we talking about?" i asked with amusement. the hatter sat up and gazed at me with wide eyes, the same as the other two.

"…"

"….."

"…"

i took in each man's facial expression carefully. you can learn a lot about people from the way the react to your actions. on peter's showed disgust and jealousy. blood's disbelief and a little joy. and on julius's, no mater how hard it was to see, amusement, surprise, and praise. i knew i liked him best. his was the only reaction that i didn't find a little creapy.

"hmhm. so what, is no one going to talk to me now?"i asked as the smirk turned into a full on, ear to ear smile as i looked at julius." I'm a little tiered, do you have a room that i could use?"

"…..uh, yes!" he said as he shaped back into reality. he was immediately fallowed by peter.

"but dana, wouldn't you rather spend you time in a beautiful castle?"

"no" i replied shortly. his face fell dramatically "i actually prefer things that have an cold, dark feel to them."

"then you and julius should get along just fine." interjected blood as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"i should hope so" i gave julius another smile. a small bit of pink made an appearance on his face.

"i wonder, are you trying to flirt young lady?" blood tried again.

"no, I'm merely being kind. if i were to flirt, i would be no better that you, blood, for you suggested that i ravag you." it was now his turn to blush

"i… thats… i meant to say that you were being too alluring."

"oh? so you think I'm alluring?" i asked as i got up close to him.

"…" i put my hand on his chest and could feel his clock start to tick faster and faster.

" maybe i would like the hatter astate better than the clock tower? why don't you take me there? now?" i asked in a half whisper with hooded eyes. his ticking almost stopped.

"i-" he was cut off by my horendus laughter. i couldn't keep it in any longer.

"don't underestimate me, hatter, i know what I'm doing. remember this the next time you try to insult me with lies about how i act. dana wolfsbane is not to be messed with, or els i will have to mess with you!" i turned back to julius "and i did mean what i said about wanting to get along with you, but" i walked over to my bag that was a little ways off " i am tired now, so could you please show me the room i may stay in for the time being?"

please revue and tell me what you think! :D

and im still working on my other story so don't get frazzled about me not updating it


End file.
